Protect me
by shadowphantomness
Summary: I suppose I should have expected something like this to happen. And as I looked around at the circle of horrified faces, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Shonenai Championshipping, AU


Ash's POV fic, let's try

DISCLAIMER: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit fanwork.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Championshipping (Ash x Lance), possible insanity, major character death… perhaps one-sided AAMRN too, slight Brock bashing…

Notes: Stream of Consciousness-style, blame James Joyce. I have _way_ too much 'Portrait of the artist as a young man' on my brain.

Title: Protect Me 

            I suppose I should have expected something like this to happen. And as I looked around at the circle of horrified faces, it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

            Of course, I expect it wasn't a very pretty picture to see. Let's see, where were we? Lance-chan had just finished kissing me senseless and I was completely ready to get on with it, when that strange thunderbolt came out of nowhere and broke the window.

            Obviously that caused everyone to run in.

            We were still fully _clothed_, and it would have been completely innocent if we hadn't been… well… cuddling.

            There is nothing wrong with cuddling!

            Anyways, Misty is crying her eyes out, and Brock is shocked, wondering why a fine specimen of the male species *cough* is not interested in some busty blonde girl, and Mom just looks sad, while Pikachu is somewhat… guilty?  
            That Thunderbolt had to come from somewhere. Matte, it's _my_ life!  
            But since they want an explanation now, even though I'm seventeen and perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I guess they'll get one.

            Hmm…. It probably started sometime after Johto. I mean, I had finished that league and was at home, thinking about the adventures.

            How could I forget the time I tried to help that Red Gyarados and it nearly _killed_ me?

            Anyway, my mind had been wandering, so then I began to think about him. Since he did save me from Gyarados, it was a perfectly natural thought progression.

            That probably caused the trouble, because that was when I started to blush. Since that bodysuit really didn't leave much to the imagination, and he looked pretty damn hot in it. And he held me when I was hurt!

            Misty looks incredulous, and so does Brock.

            But if you think about it logically, if Lorelei saved Misty, or if Bruno saved Brock, they would be spouting stars and love poetry too, ne?

            I mean, Lance was my hero. Don't forget that.

            And now Misty is blushing and looking away, and Brock looks at me and asks _how_ simple musing led to us being in bed together.

            I'm getting to that, don't rush things, Brock!

            Anyway, do you remember how after Johto I went off training by myself for two years and then took Indigo League Championship last year.

            Mom nods, and says to go on, assuming I'll get to the meat of the story now. So I tell her about being lonely up on Mount Silver, and Lance dropping in for a visit one day, to see how I was getting on. Or, maybe he was doing his own training. But I didn't care. It was nice to see him, and Dragonite too.

            It probably _was_ the training deal, since Mount Silver has the strongest pokemon in Johto, but I'm getting off topic. I preferred the former explanation just the same.

            And this was only a month or two into my self-imposed isolation, and yes, I wanted human company. Plus, I admired Lance-chan. You know that.

            So I devised a plan for him to stay with me. Oh, don't give me that incredulous look! If I can think of strange and bizarre pokemon battle strategy, then I can find out how to do that too! And I like getting what I want.  
            Anyways, when he offered to take me flying on Kairyuu, I accepted, and then while we were landing, I let go of him and fell off. Pretended the altitude had gotten to me, and it worked!  
            He ran over to me, I was faking a faint, and I was the happiest person when he said I had broken a leg.

            Now, one thing I like about Lance-chan is how he has honor. Yes, honor. He thought it was his fault since I fell, so he stayed with me until I got better. That was the happiest seven-and-a-half weeks of my life.

            I told him I was scared of going back home, and that I was trying to learn independence, which he kind of understood, so he patched me up and helped me with life. And with a broken leg, that was a lot. I got to touch him too, during that time. Hey! Misty, quit turning green! It wasn't like I was jumping him! But I really liked all the cute food he made for me… and he helped me take baths… well come on, I had a broken leg and couldn't shower or anything!

            And we were out in the wilderness. Imagine camping under those circumstances, kay?

            Plus, I could lean on him and cling without attraction suspicion or attention. I mean, it was just the two of us, and our pokemon out there on our own. You have no idea what the media thinks of, and the privacy was good.

            So it worked out nicely. I was _so_ happy during that time, it scares me to think about it now.

            Brock, wouldn't you break an arm to have a beautiful girl fall in love with you? Of course you would, right?

            See, I knew you'd see it my way. So I was manipulative, but I wanted his heart. And if I had to play hardball to get it, so be it.

            And Misty, if you broke a leg but in return married the handsome man of your dreams, it would only be a small sacrifice, hmm?  
            Oh, quit blushing, you know its true. And these things do heal. My leg's fine, mom, don't worry.

            Anyways, Lance made really yummy snacks. I know its not exactly like your cooking mom, but I didn't starve, don't worry. I ate three meals a day.

            Ne, Lance-chan, it's true!

            It was nice, having him all to myself. It was funny, though. Pikachu saw him holding me once; and thought he was attacking me, how funny!

            Pikachu, you still don't like Lance, do you? I know, you don't have to lie to me.

            You're the only one who sees the dark, you know. You see what he's done. You see the blood on his hands.

            I don't deny it, but I still love him. So quit trying to fry him!

            Now where was I?

            Oh, I'll get into the detail on darkness later. And don't worry, mom, he's not like some crazy axe-murderer.

            I mean, I wouldn't love that crazily! 

            What do you mean by I hope, Misty? I'm insulted!

            And now Lance-chan is glaring at Misty and he's reaching for Lugia's poke ball but I'm giving him a look and he shakes his head and motions for me to go on.

            Don't worry, Lance-chan, I still love you!

            Aw… that's so sweet…

            Brock, he's only _holding_ me, nothing else.   
  


            Well, um… I was almost completely healed when I asked Lance-chan if he would stay with me.

            He was surprised, well… maybe not so much. I _had_ been discreetly flirting. Or at least I thought it was discreet! 

            Anyways, I wound up my courage and kissed him.

            Misty, shut up! It was nice! 

            Lance-chan is sweet, you know? Cold, like ice… oh, you don't want to hear my romantic descriptions. All right then.

            Yes, Brock, there is a wastebasket over there you can use if you want to hurl. I didn't expect any of you to take this calmly anyways. That's why I kept it a secret.

            Ne! No tickling, Lance-chan! I'm trying to tell my story here!  
            And I know I'm cute… oh! 

            Well, I was shocked when he kissed me back.

            He kept calling me 'pretty little one'. But I didn't mind, didn't mind at all.

            No, mom, we did not sleep together. The most we did was cuddle. And no, I was not sleeping with him when I fought the Elite Four.

WHAT? Misty, now I'm really insulted! You think I beat the Elite Four because I slept around? I-I'll-!

But Lance-chan, she!

Oh well, that's not so important then. After all, we both know the truth, and so do the rest of the Elite…

Yes, that was a kiss. Brock, you baka, considering how many girls you've gone out with, can't you accept love?

No? Pity. Well, now that I knew Lance-chan loved me, I wanted to impress him. So he stayed with me for another month before going back to the Plateau.

And I, I simply trained my hardest, and waited.

I was not going to lose in Indigo again. That would be too shameful.

It wound up taking almost an extra year, but… I think it was worth it. To see that light in his golden eyes when I finally defeated him and became champion…

I cannot believe that I won.

Yes, it's still kind of foggy, but its so pretty, victory?

Wait, you want to hear about darkness now? All right, but I don't think Misty will like it.

Hey, stop trying to mallet me! Good thing I am faster now. How did you like Raikou's Thunderwave attack.

Yes, that is Raikou you are staring at, the legendary beast, remember?

Isn't he pretty?

            I found him after I accepted guardianship.

            Lance-chan did say I was in danger from him, but…

            He just didn't say what kind of danger.

            Well… um… it's a long story, mom, but I'll try to start at the beginning. Do you believe in reincarnation?  
            You do? Good, this will be a lot simpler. Apparently, Lance and I have been together for centuries, lifetimes upon lifetimes. It's our destiny to be together, and not some cheap joke.

            Brock thinks its funny. Well, it isn't! I'm telling nothing but the truth! You don't want to believe me? Fine.

            So, let me start. It all has to do with the guardians who keep the balance between timelines.

            And… I should have known! I'll finish the story later!

            Misty, get away from him!  
  


            Yes, I will kill you if you try to hurt Lance-chan! How dare you, Ice suffers enough from Thunder's manipulation without the Demon attacking!  
            You think I'm kidding? That's very funny. Too bad, I have to kill you now, MissingNo.

            Jump, dodge, I'm still faster, see? I've gotten better but you haven't, and now it pays off.

            And the light traps you, right? 

            Of course! I'm not scared to use my Starlight power anymore. Oh, that ice might have hurt, if it actually hit…

            But it didn't, and now I'm using the Heaven's Fury I borrowed from aneki, and that is wonderful. So many pretty killing lights…

            And Lance-chan just smiles at me while he watches. But he's happy I'm doing my duty.

            Yes, I can win! See? The elemental vortex is your resting place. And you can't break it from the inside.

            Sayonara, Misty!  
  


            And now mom has fainted, and so has Brock. I think this could cause a serious problem.

            Maybe telling them was a bad idea.

            But I wanted to give Misty another chance, like Lance-chan told me before. And if she's really herself, and possessed, then she'll leave the vortex soon enough while Missingno stays trapped.

            Nani? Lance-chan, you want us to erase their memory? Honto Ni? Unless…  
            I see… Serebii could be dangerous.

            I can't let them be hurt too.

            Too many people are already hurt for my sake.

            Well, we have no Fire for protection; she is already dead. It's just us two left against the world.

            Let me have the Scales? It will only take a minute?

            And you smile and Destiny and Fate rests in my hands.

            I know this might hurt more, but… it will help. The future waits for us.

            Yes… both of their lives balanced negatively against power, and it's a loss. I have to accept it. But even if everyone else leaves me, I'll always have you.

            You'll protect me forever, right?

            Of course you will! And now you're kissing me again, and calling me a child of light and shadows again.

            I don't care if you're dark! You're my dark angel, always there to protect me. You'll kill the world for my sake, see?

            And you're so cold and sweet and warm and pretty like darkness glowing light…

            And now you're laughing and kissing me again, but it's so cold, and I can't help but hold you.

            Because we're each only half of a puzzle, and won't be complete without the other.

            It's so pretty, isn't it?

            Yes… Lance-chan, I love you, you know that right?

            You're smiling at me again, so happy… don't be sad, Lance-chan. We'll win this. After all, love is on our side.

            I think you find that funny, but you shake your head and hold me just the same.

            And its eternity…

            Because you'll protect me forever, you'll never leave me.

            It's true isn't it? Of course it is! And you don't say a word but your presence is enough to reassure me.

            And the stars are shining so pretty tonight, and Pikachu is crying, because he, stupid mouse, thought I should love Misty.

            Love a demon? Very funny, baka rodent.

            I may count on him as a battler, but he is so deluded in the emotional field. I always liked Pidgeot though, good girl…

            So now my pokemon are getting ready for bed, and so are we, and we're alone… because we're the Chosen.

            And you know what, I don't really care, because you are just too kawaii to be anyone else's.

            You found that kawaii too, but you kiss me just the same.

            And it's warm.

End Fic

Hm… Phantomness will never again write a fic after studying Spanish for six hours and then ingesting very sugar-laden chocolate. This could very well be the end result.

Ja ne! Review please! *Bows*

Does this count as a fluff ficlet? Ah well, it was fun to write. Cya later!

This is a one-shot!

  
  
            


End file.
